Fire Emblem
by Fenrir Riku
Summary: I think i'll just leave all my FE stories here as chapters. I try making them humerous and whatnot and appreciate anyone who stops to give a review. They aren't in any order. I'll just get them all written and organize later
1. A Faint Light

A Faint Light

Dark, damp, humid and smelly. Micaiah groaned slightly, sitting up gingerly to avoid aggravating her bruises to look around the prison cell. Uniform grey stone blocks formed the walls of the small prison cell with a cot set against the opposite wall from the one against which the Silver-Haired Maiden sat. Rusted iron bars prevented anyone from leaving the cell and the hallway didn't have any torches, leaving only the pale sunlight that reached through dense clouds provided any illumination.

All in all, Micaiah was unimpressed. Particularly as the cell right across from her was empty, yet the Begnion soldiers had stuffed five people into this one. Micaiah herself and Laura, a pale black haired cleric from a small church out in the boonies. Laura was collecting medicine for the villages ailing abbot . Unfortunately, after raiding the mansion being used as a supply house, Laura was caught by none other then Jarod, lead commander of the Begnion Occupational Army.

Micaiah, in a flash moment of bravery leapt in to rescue the cleric, though having no chance of winning. Against the might of General Jarod, even the mighty Thani tome, Micaiah's strongest Light Magic couldn't win .

Thus, both Laura and her unsuccessful rescuer ended up in the closest prison. Also in the cell sat a boy covered in a brown travelers cloak, hood pulled up which perked Micaiah's curiosity, but it was the woman who spoke first," Excuse me, I don't mean to pry, but did you know you have blood on your sleeve?"

As soon as it was mentioned, the unnoticed wound on Micaiah's arm began throbbing in sync with all the rest of her aches. "O-oh…" she murmured, still woozy," I hadn't even noticed. I don't believe we've been introduced by the way. I'm Micaiah and this is Laura."

"Well, on behalf of myself and my snoozing friend Ilyana over there, its nice to meet you. it's a shame about your arm. There aren't even any vulnerary's in this rat hole to heal you with. You could try wrapping this cloth around your wound" Aimee replied with a small smile, pulling the thin pink shawl from herself, about to hand it over when the boy in the travelers cloak spoke up.

"I have some medicine you may use. Its an infusion of Olivi Grass. "

"Olivi Grass? I've never heard of it and I'm pretty well read being a merchant. Are you sure its safe?"

Assuring them that it was, the boy handed the salve over and Micaiah began applying the salve to her arm as Aimee began pestering the boy with questions about the mysterious grass. Then, the sound of a door slowly pushing open echoed down to the cell along with a faint draft from the rooms above. Tilting her head to the side, Micaiah also heard the faint sound of footsteps padding quickly down towards their cell and, after a moment, Sothe poked his head around the corner to peer into the cell.

"Micaiah, are you alright? Hang on, the rest of the Dawn Brigade will be here soon, so lets get you out."

"Sothe, you came for-"

"Chicken!!" Ilyana, who had been asleep this entire time sat bolt upright and crawled to the door, her nose twitching feverishly with a strange feral look in her eyes.

Sothe blinked, reaching up to brush back the dark green hair hanging down in his eyes. Was it really her? That quiet, petulant voice was kind of hard to forget, especially remembering who it belonged to.

"Ilyana? What are you doing here?" he asked, still shocked to see his old wartime ally, but it was Aimee who answered. "Why hello there Sothe. My, you've grown up to be easy on the eyes… Actually, we don't know why we're here. The Begnion troops suddenly arrested us and now we await the General's pleasure."

Micaiah gazed through the bars at her long time companion, Sothe, curious as to his relationship with the pale girl. "Sothe, you know her?"

"Yeah. We fought together under General Ike" he replied, ignoring the usual snort of disgust Micaiah made at the very mention of Ike's name. She had a good heart but Sothe had the faint notion that Micaiah had a small jealousy issue over Ike. He hoped Ilyana wouldn't be next.

"Chicken…" Ilyana repeated again," And Beef stew, trout, sliced carrots and fried onions served with sausage and potatoes, a roasted boar… Ooh… Enough."

By this point, Ilyana was at the bars and glaring pure hatred up at the begnion soldiers straight through the walls.

" Uhm, yeah. The General is having a feast to celebrate the capture of the Silver-Haired Maiden…… Why?"

Sothe felt like he knew the answer but asked anyways. Ilyana took her food _**very**_ seriously. And so, to spare the poor souls above, he started to pick the lock, but with no success.

Micaiah had been watching Ilyana for signs of a possible love interest in Sothe but the girl was trembling, bone white knuckles gripping the cage bars as Sothe laid curses upon whoever had let the locks get into such shabby rusted over conditions. "Ilyana… Are you alright? You look ill."

"I'm… very angry. The food here was terrible and they hardly gave us any. I. Will. Have. Vengeance!"

And with that, the Thunder Sage, Ilyana began chanting. Micaiah recognized the ancient language. The air in the cell suddenly grew heavier, beginning to spark and crackle. She could only stare in amazement. Ilyana was casting a spell without a tome? To do that, she'd have had to memorize the tome word for word.

Sothe got what was going on and dove backwards right as Ilyana finished her spell with a shout of "Elthunder!" and just in time as two bolts of lightning charged towards the cell, colliding and blowing the iron prison door right off its hinges, allowing the pale little girl to go striding out, her violet pigtails and gold mages cape fluttering in a nonexistent breeze and crackling with an aura of electrical energy.

Meanwhile, on the floor above, Burton, the commander of the prison was having a wonderful time drinking himself into a stupor, stuffing his face with the spread feast across the long wooden tables in the mess hall and leering at any serving girls who happened to get too close. Being very busy with all that, he wouldn't hear the wrought iron door of the cell in the basement being blown to bits, nor would he notice the dark storm clouds gathering in the sky and he certainly wouldn't notice that the guard who was supposed to be guarding the armory was carousing next to him.

Over at the armory, the small group was pillaging supplies. Micaiah grabbed two tomes; Ilyana grabbed a stack and looking at the insignia on the front cover of one, Micaiah could tell they held a level of magic far beyond her skills. The one, Rexbolt, could even be a SS rank spell. This girl was… an incredibly talented mage. How on earth did she get captured? Micaiah wondered this aloud and Aimee answered,

" Its motivation, dear. That girl loves food. Nothing more then that in all this world. Back in the Mad Kings War, she was out in every single battle, fighting her heart out to impress Oscar, that is, one of Ike's Mercenaries for his cooking."

She didn't get the chance to respond as Laura reached her with a Heal staff to take care of her multiple wounds, then going around to the rest of the group, though Ilyana refused to allow herself to be healed. It almost made Micaiah angry. Here she was, fighting every day for the freedom and liberation of her homeland from tyranny and oppression and yet… she was nothing compared to this pale young mage who dressed like a schoolgirl. A short skirt and mid length boots that looked like they would have belonged to a high school student… and she fought for something as trivial as food? Frowning slightly, she saw the girl accepting a knife from Sothe. Knives too? How many skills did the girl have?

"Are you sure about this Ilyana?" Sothe asked, hefting his knife uncertainly. Ilyana nodded slowly, gasping as the green haired rogue flicked his wrist, slashing across her shoulder.

"Sothe! What on earth are you-"

"Watch." He interrupted the would be lecture from Micaiah as two sheens of energy; one crimson and the other indigo spread across Ilyana's body in a cloak of energy as the two colors merged into violet. With a terse nod, she scurried out the door, clutching her tomes as it dawned on Micaiah what had just happened, Wrath… and Resolve. A deadly combination.

"Micaiah… Come on. She said she'd take care of the soldiers while we escape."

"But Sothe, we-"

"Don't worry… She won't die. Not with the feast going on up there. She just wants more for herself" Aimee interjected. " This is what she wants, so lets go."

Edward sat down at the crest of a hill looking over the prison camp, frowning. He could have sworn it was sunny just moments ago, yet looking out over the prison, the local sky above that area was covered in dense thunderheads. Drawing his blade to start exercising for the coming battle, he actually missed the first lightning bolt strike to compound," Hey, old man, You better hurry and see this!"

"I'm not that bad. How old do you think I am anyways?" shouted the adult supervision of their little group. Sporting both a mustache and a goatee, Nolan was the only real adult to watch the teenage warriors who were Daein's only hope of freedom. For now, he was in the middle of mounting a rescue with Edward and Leonardo; Myrmidon and Archer respectively

He opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out as another bolt of lightning crashed down in the middle of the prison. Another followed, and another until sheets of lightning obscured the target from view.

Inside, The music and festivities had been going on without a hitch. The General sighed expansively, thinking of the rewards that would soon be his as he ripped a leg off the roast boar in front of him. He was just about to take a bite when he felt cold steel pressed against his neck and the low murmur," Drop it."

The general dropped the leg of meat right as the blade went slashing through his neck, which dropped with his lifeless body, leaving the thunder mage free to flip her tome open, chanting as she leapt over the table, dodging arrows shot from the still armed archers at adjacent table.

Pausing just long enough to raise her arm and scream the name of her spell, Ilyana dropped a page from her book as a black ball of electricity formed, shooting off little tongues of lighting and then exploding to spear through a row of archers who were attempting to make a hit with long bows, sending their bodies flying into a wave of reinforcement soldiers. Without a commander the soldiers were disorganized, scrambling to try and take down the single mage who'd interrupted their party, but the bloodlust in those pale violet eyes, the cloak of energy and the way her body would flicker out of the way of any attack had them on edge and many scrambled out the door, only to be struck down by a stray bolting. For this punishment, there would be no mercy and no survivors.

The fierce storm lasted less then ten minutes before the forts defenders were completely annihilated. Sothe and the rest of the Dawn Brigade cautiously made there way down to see if Ilyana had somehow been slain. Instead they found her happily munching her way through every course the menu had to offer. The dead soldiers had all been incinerated, though Micaiah didn't think she could be any more surprised then she already was. " Well… You were right. She does take her food seriously."


	2. Titania Unleashed

Titania sighed contently. She sat out on an empty field beneath a bright blue sky listening to the birds chirping as she polished off the crimson blade of her favorite Killer Ax. Life was so peaceful… Weapons to polish and no one around to bother her, except of course her valiant steed, Bloodlust, and all he'd want was to have his coat brushed and maybe a snack or two.

Smiling faintly, she hefted the nice shiny ax over her shoulder and went to go make Bloodlust into a nice shiny horse. After all, who said a war stallion couldn't look nice?

… Boyd did.

No one Should say a war stallion couldn't look nice. Pulling a brush through the horses mane, she reflected on the irony; A War Goddess should be able to look nice too, which was why Titania kept makeup and a nice dress for when she wanted to impress Commander Greil. Yes, all in all, life was good. She had to admit, though, some times she did miss the good old days back in the Crimean Royal Knights when was still known as "The War Goddess." The young recruits trembled in the barracks as the older knights recounted stories of her battles; dazzling tales of how she went berserk in battle and that the blood of her slain enemies dyed her waist length braid into its crimson color. She'd just snort and say they were exaggerating. Her hair had always been that color.

The new recruits were also always asking for her battle secrets. However, the "Get your butt out there and practice" answer never seemed to work. Surely the War Goddess didn't need basic practice, yet anyone could find her on any given day between 7:00 AM and 11:00 AM out on the training fields practicing. After that, they could find her in the mess hall, eating lunch. Still, the attention and admiration were wonderful, and she still remembered fondly the glory days. Now, she had- "Titania!"

Yes, she had them. Boyd's obnoxiously disrespectful voiced shattered her reverie. A great deal of self control kept her from grabbing the haft of her ax. She was actually rather proud of the accomplishment until she noticed the deathgrip of her other hand, about to decapitate someone with Bloodlusts hair brush. So much for control… With her good mood completely ruined, she turned to watch the green haired warrior approach… and sighed again.

He was wearing another one of those tight leather shirts of his; the ones that purposely showed off his over muscled Pecs and biceps. Titania knew the kid was strong, he was just so undisciplined.

And disrespectful. It made Titania wonder how Oscar had raised his younger brothers and if he ever saw the way they acted… Probably not. In all her years working with him, Titania had never once seen Oscar open his eyes. How he managed to fight that way was still a mystery…

"Titania, chows done and commander Greil wants to see you when you're done!" That said, he turned around and loped off. Had he just stopped at dinner being done, she'd have chewed him out for the better part of an hour, but if Greil wanted to see her… Well, she could let the offense slide.

Back at the fort, Titania scarffed her food down, eager to go see the commander. He'd either want her for a strategy meeting, discussing the tactical situations of their next assignment, or hopefully, he'd have a "Strategy Meeting" where they'd go through some "Practice Maneuvers." Her favorite was "Bandit and Mercenary, where she got to get dressed up in tight leather an-

Catching Soren giving her an odd look, she noticed she must have been sitting there grinning like an idiot, so she snapped out of her daydreams once again and set off towards the strategy room. On the way, she passed by Ike's room and heard him talking to Boyd.

"…… about the Deputy Commander?" Ike's quite voice could be heard and Titania paused to see what they were saying.

"Yeah. Don't believe that BS about training for four hours a day. She was sitting out there brushing her horse."

"Well… Paladins do need to care for their mounts."

"Oh its just a cover. She's not even that tough anyways. I bet Commander Greil just keeps her around for her pretty face."

"Come on Boyd, you've never beaten her."

Titania's knuckles started turning white as she listened to this, turning she walked away to keep from killing him then and there.

Finally arriving at the strategy room, her hopes were dashed as she saw maps on the table instead of the purple and black lava lamps that would have signified the second kind of "strategy meeting."

It was then that she noticed the maps were of their home fort.

"Well… They're here. We got a Ultimatum from the Daein Army. They demand we send them Princess Elincia or They'll kill us all. They already have the for surrounded. We have until tonight to answer."

"What are we going to do sir?"

"Well… These Daein soldiers won't keep their word, I'm sure of it. So… We'll just have to stand our ground. Be careful though… Daein has a strong military. Don't hold back."

It took a minute to sink in that she was being let off her leash at last. Time to show Boyd what she could really do.

When their conference ended, she raced back to her room and practically dove under the bed, dragging out a plain wooden trunk that held her very best weapons and loaded up. Night fell, leaving them waiting. Greil had gone off to hold the eastern entrance to the fort.

"Oscar! Take Gatrie, Shinon and Soren to go hold the west gate."

The lance paladin gave a nod and took the other units with him to go defend the entrance.

"Ike, Boyd… You two just wait her. Let me take care of them. You two can wipe up any I miss."

Ike and Boyd stared down the hill into the small army congregated on their very doorstep. "Titania you can't be serious. There must be at least fifty so- Hey!"

She cut off Ike's speech, urging her mount down the hill head long into the roiling mass of bodies. Left, Right, Left, with every swing of her mighty Silver Ax, another soldier fell dead. Bloodlust reared back, trampling another poor soul before turning, allowing his rider to strike at the soldiers on the sides of him. He was well trained and knew just what to do.

It didn't help the Daein's any that most their foot soldiers wielded lances. Not that any of them stood a chance against the raging paladin anyway. Suddenly, an arrow went shooting over her right shoulder as a second arrow buried itself in her leg. Snarling, she turned and rubbed her thumb across the Counter chain hanging from her waist. The shockwave it let off knocked the first archer over. The second archer knocked another arrow but was killed also as Titania threw her ax like a Frisbee, slicing through his neck.

The Daein General couldn't believe they were having this much trouble. "How man soldiers do they have!?!?" he bellowed furiously.

"Just one s- Ugh"

The general barely had time to form a response. One minute he was looking out into the darkness and the next, a long crimson braid was suddenly _there, sparks flying as an ax ground heavily against his spear. She continued the assault, each strike pushing the full armored knight back, even in a defensive stance. He tried counterattacking but each stab he made was just knocked aside. _

_The next slash, the ax blade clashed with the shaft of his spear sideways. With a quick downward pull, Titania chopped his entire arm off, leaving the general to stare up as she held the dull red blade of her Killer Ax up in the air._

"_Goddess… Bless my ax."_

_Titania uttered this quiet prayer and held her ax aloft. From the dark night sky, a bright ray of sunlight appeared out of nowhere, glinting across the metal of her ax, making it shine. A few swings back and forth before the final blow of the temporary blessing on the blade sheared straight through the armor of the general, sending his head flying through the air._

"_Th- the general has fallen. Retreat!!!!"_

_It took a few minutes before the soldiers were fully gone, leaving a very satisfied Titania behind to loot the corpses. She knew Boyd had seen her strength… but she had a strange feeling that getting him to admit to being wrong would be harder then the massacre she'd just finished._

_Such is life._


	3. Office Day

**Office Day **

**(A modern day FE Fanfic)**

Well it was a normal day for Ike as he pulled on a pale stripped button up stripped shirt. He wore a jacket but never bothered with a tie. A quick stop in front of the mirror to run a brush through his hair a couple times, trying to gain a semblance of tidiness without actually exerting any effort and he was off. Quickly patting his pockets, he found the four important items he always had before leaving for work; Wallet, keys, cell phone and MP3 player.

Then he saw his little sister, Mist, sitting on the couch staring out the window. "Hey Mist, you need a ride to school?"

She just shook her head, not bothering to turn around," Nah, that's ok, my girlfriend Jill is driving me."

Before he could ask who Jill was, someone came pulling up in a sleek dark green Chrysler Wyvern. He could hear the blaring rock music all the way inside. The car turned off and out stepped a girl that made Ike's eyebrows shoot to the top of his head. She had long red hair tied back in a ponytail and dark eyes, almost burgundy. Her low cut black jeans clung to her hips and her high cut white shirt showed off her stomach… and a belly button ring. All in all, she looked like the kind of girl Ike could imagine smoking cigarettes behind the school and shooting pool in a local bar.

"Mist…. We need to talk about-"

"Sorry Ike, gotta go, love you, bye!"

Leaving her poor brother with a quick kiss on the cheek, she grabbed her backpack and dashed out the door, leaving him to just sigh, that is until he saw the kiss Jill got. Definitely saw tongue there… But before he could do anything, they were already in the car and racing off down the street. As much as he hated to admit something nice about her, that Jill girl had a** _nice_** car…

The alarm on his phone decided to go off then, telling him it was time to get going, so pulling out the keys and fumbling for the right one, while he trudged out into the garage and climbed into his brand new Nissan Ragnell and _almost_ smiled as the engine roared to life. One final touch though.

His MP3 player hooked into a slot on the dashboard as he considered what to listen to. Passing by the heavy metal and rock, he actually decided to go with something classical and soothing. "Rebirth" by The Herons, the only classical group Ike had found that he'd classify as decent. The singer, Reyson, had such a pleasant voice, Ike sighed, letting at least a little of his mornings frustration drift away on his exhaled breath as he pulled out of the garage.

Outside he quickly rolled down the windows and turned on the air. It was a real scorcher outside; 97 degrees according to the dashboard and it would only get hotter as the sun approached its zenith. No clouds to dampen the shimmering heat mirages on the distant blacktop that never seemed to get any closer no matter how fast he drove or how many billboards when flying past. Only one sign on that highway made any difference to Ike, and it said "Melior, next three exits."

He pulled into the underground parking garage of Greil Inc. a company his father had founded. They produced weapons for the military. Ike took his traditional parking spot and strolled over to the elevator when he saw someone else.

Elincia Crimea walked towards the elevator also, tossing her waist length green braid over her shoulder with one hand, the other held up her car key. The horn honked and lights flashed as the doors locked on a Lincoln Pegasus,; well known as a high end luxury car, making Ike whistle appreciatively. "E-Elincia… Its good to see you. That's your car over there?"

She nodded, giving him a sly smile that always made him distinctly nervous that she knew about the secret crush he harbored for her. 'Yes… Uncle Renning is off with your father at the factory so he asked me to take his place at the stock holders meeting today. I'm interested to her the news on the new line and perhaps you'll have some free time afterwards when we can talk."

The smile he could take. The wink was too much. Fortunately the elevator reached their floor and he nodded quickly and ran off, saying something about coffee. Mostly, he just didn't want her to see him blushing.

Jogging towards the coffeemaker, he stopped in front of his secretaries desk to pick up messages right as she picked up the phone, pressed it to her ear and used her free hands to file her nails. "Thank you for calling Greil Inc. This is Callil speaking, how can I he- … Well fine! Hang up! Miss Callil did not want to talk to you anyways!" Ike paused and asked Miss Callil to make some coffee as another strange sight met his eyes; Mia, one of his best employees staggering down the hall across the office like a zombie with blood pouring out of several large gashes across her head. The secretary had just slammed down the phone when he stopped, staring dumbstruck at Mia's gaping wounds before she turned a corner and was out of sight. He went running after her, ignoring the muttering in the background," Miss Callil, answer phones, Miss Callil, make coffee, Miss Callil, lick my boots, Well Miss Callil does not get paid enough to bow and scrap like some servant boy. Brom! Make Miss Callil coffee… And your Cinnamon rolls too!"

Ike ignored the secretaries complaining as he followed the trail of blood," Mia? Mia! What happened to you!?"

She turned around, grinning from ear to ear in spite of the blood," Oh, hey, Boss! Ok, so I was driving to work as some guy blew a red light and T-boned me in the intersection, He banged my car up good, but I've got State Farm and they have accident forgiveness so that is OK and I am not gonna let a little wound like this keep me from work, no sir!"

Ike had to smile at that and give the girl kudos. She was indeed determined. " Ok Mia, at least get to the bathroom and clean up… Maybe go see Rhys too, he used to work in a hospital."

Mia saluted and staggered off to go get cleaned up, leaving Ike to go back and mollify his secretary. Miss Callil . Sitting on her desk was a small stack of papers for him and a cup of steaming decaf. "Miss Callil gets your coffee but Goddess above help you is you ask Miss Callil to clean blood out of the carpets!"

Sighing again, Ike started going through the papers when there was a quiet coughing sound made him turn. There stood the accountant Soren with a large stack of files," Ike, the meeting is about to begin. I have the budget report for you to approve as well."

Boring… but it had to be done. The meeting drug on for several hours, and since Elincia was leaning forward intently the entire time, Ike spent his trying not to seem too bored. He finally got to leave at around 7:00, dead tired but at least Elincia seemed impressed… and to think, his father had said one day the company would be his. One day, Ike would get to deal with this headache every single day…


End file.
